


Caídas, tinieblas y petirrojos

by BlackDahly



Category: Hanafuda Thunder (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDahly/pseuds/BlackDahly
Summary: Las noches, para Akari Kaiba, son demasiado largas y silenciosas.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Caídas, tinieblas y petirrojos

¿Qué sentirán los pájaros cuando los despojas de sus alas? ¿Se sentirían como ella? ¿Tirados y abandonados, sin un lugar donde refugiarse y sentirse segura? Perdidos en una inmensidad abrumadora que no parece tener final, sin poder llegar a donde deben.  
Se preguntaba si como ella, se quedarían mirando fijamente al infinito buscando una respuesta donde sabían que no la había, perdiendo la esperanza pero sin perderla del todo.  
Por un segundo, Akari Kaiba, sabía que los pájaros que hubieran perdido la capacidad de volar sentirían el mismo peso que ella en el cuerpo, como si la gravedad de repente fuese más fuerte, más dura. Pegada en el suelo, sin poder alcanzarla.

Abrió los ojos por fin, húmedos, borrosos, no hubiera sido capaz de enfocar la vista en ningún lado ni aunque hubiera querido, la oscuridad de la noche solo se veía atenuada por la luz del reloj despertador, era tarde, muy tarde pero no le importaba lo más mínimo, solo podía prestarle atención al terrible silencio que reinaba en aquella casa, no ahora, no hoy, si no desde que Ella ya no estaba. Era un silencio inquieto, incómodo. Ella, que había apreciado cada momento de paz que conseguía, ahora detestaba toda aquella pausa que se había creado, tan artificial, tan falsa. Todavía no podía creerse que fuera real. 

El peso de su cuerpo se acentuó, agradecía no estar levantada pues estaba segura de que de haberlo estado la habría tirado al suelo, era como tener una piedra sobre el pecho, no le dejaba respirar y sentía que se ahogaba, la empujaba hacia lo más hondo de un mar que no estaba segura de si podría salir. Quería salir, necesitaba salir, no podía permitirse que sus sentimientos la sofocaran de esta manera. Y aun así algo en ella,el recuerdo de una sonrisa, un gesto, una caricia, volvía a hundirla porque ya no estaban ahí. Cuestionándose si realmente era justo querer salir de todo aquello, ¿No sería como traicionarla? ¿Cómo aceptarlo? No quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptar que todo aquello que había sucedido era algo real, pero sabía que estaba ahí y que no se iría. Aunque solo deseara que se fuera, todavía no se iba.  
No quería sentirse mejor, no mientras su hermana no estuviera ahí.  
Y sabía que al día siguiente, cuando se despertara para ir a clase, no podría permitirse derramar todas aquellas lágrimas que ahora llenaban su rostro, que la ahogaban. Y sabía que al día siguiente y como todos los días desde hacía demasiado, se pondría su máscara y seguiría adelante, aunque su mente estuviera muy lejos de ahí. Y sabía que al día siguiente y como jamás se habría querido imaginar, su hermana no estaría ahí para despertarla.

Pero por una noche, por una noche donde Akari solo podía pensar en pájaros heridos y cielos lejanos, por una noche, y quizás por alguna más, se dejó caer en busca de unos brazos que no podían agarrarla antes de caer en aquel vacío que parecía no tener final.


End file.
